characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael/Contributions to Izzy
AIM Power AIM Power: AIM-Power refers to the use of carefully-monitored and constantly fluctuating personal realities that give rise to specific AIM-fields to generate electrical energy, and convert this electrical energy from one form to another depending on it's usage. If Jesters could be transformed into items and equipment with specific chains of nucleic acids serving as the personal Reality for the manifestation of powers otherwise only accessible to the Joker sub-species of humanity when placed in contact with AIM, then it should stand to reason that the nature of the personal reality itself could be altered or modified to fit a specific purpose on a level even microscopic. Taking the previous concept of portable-modular power generation as a solution to issues regarding the lack of power in settlements and encampments faced by remote groups of allies, co-inventors Michael and Bianca have demonstrated the ability to assign to an item the "Personal Reality" of various forms of electrical equipment; such as generators, transformers, and other such equipment with a low manufacturing cost. Due to the unique nature of AIM Fields, the initial energy used to go into the production of AIM Power pales in comparison to the energy capable of being outputted by a sufficiently powerful AIM field; seemingly in violation of the physical laws of thermodynamics. Described as a work of science in the realm of "true magic", upon the establishment of a generator, Michael and Bianca have demonstrated the ability to have their generators generate electrical power by virtue of it's personal reality; seemingly creating a generator that produces power on nothing more than the virtue of it's very existence, requiring no additional fuel to cleanly and sustainably generate electricity than it's nature as not destroyed allowing the AIM Field to manifest electromagnetic properties capable fo being utilized for electrical generation. However, this lead to the creation of new challenges that needed to be adressed in order to effectively make this a viable power source without entirely reinventing the wheel. *'How is this power distributed and connected to those that need it, seeing that the power is emitted in a field instead of an electrical current such as those being induced through electromagnetic induction an AC Power Generation? '''As arguably the world's most foremost mind on AIM Power, Michael von Reinhardt has harnessed the properties of the wave-like nature of the AIM fields generated by a personal reality along with his knowledge of the basic properties of waves; utilizing the concepts of superposition and diffraction to seemingly generate an-all pervading field selectively interacting thin field of AIM across the entirety of Izzy which can be considered as Ace-neutral; meaning that while it is a field of AIM it is not a field that can be readily accessed by the personal realities of Aces; leaving Jokers and Aces alike unaffected by the field. Through the generation of multiple AIM fields and high-order mathematics, Michael has demonstrated the ability to alter fields in such a way that the AIM fields of his generators interact with these fields by constructive and destructive interference to transfer power from location to location, as the amplitude of the resultant AIM field drops to near-zero where it is not needed and rises to the AC peak voltage required by any establishment given the frequency of the generator field, where it is then made available to the specific building through AIM siphons; which function in a manner similar to empty Jesters; conducting AIM where it can then be used as electrical energy to power any appliance. Due to the precise mathematical nature of the power distribution as a byproduct of the application of the wave-mechanical model with circuit analysis perspectives on conventional power distribution; the power at any given house is remarkably stable; to a much greater magnitude (greater number of significant figures) than typical electrical generation due to the efficiency of AIM at completing a specific task. **Typically speaking, the frequency of the generator field is usually sent to frequency substations that relay the power of the initial generator by stepping up the strength of the field at specific key locations to attain full coverage over Izzy; where the siphons emit a field that interacts constructively with the signal generated by the field of the generators, resulting in a higher amplitude of power at the given location which translates into the amount of power required to meet the specific power requirements of the home. *'How is this power utilized to form other types of energy in a manner that renders conventional methods obsolete? How would this render industries, businesses, and even domestic consumers of power more satisfied while being objectively better for the enviroment that any other method?'''